Adrian's at the Airport
by PatatoGirl
Summary: When Logan and Marie leave the mansion, hand in hand, that travel to the small Canadian town of Langley. They expect to create a new future, but people keep popping up from the past. Namely, Marie's parents... And her not-so-comatose ex-boyfriend.
1. Get Together and Get Away

**Welcome to **_**Adrian's at the Airport**_** this is my first X-Men/Rogan fan fiction and I'm so glad that I finally finished the first chapter! If there is to be and further chapters then it is all up to you guys to keep them comments rolling in! I should probably explain that the story is strictly Rogan, no interfering evils! All criticism is welcome, good and bad. **

**Read and Review!**

My leather boots treated heavily over the gravel of the mansions drive-way, after heckling the guard at the front and flashing my claws a bit, he was convinced that I really and truly was The Wolverine. What an idiot.

I stared up at the mansions wide brick frame before putting the kickstand on my bike and setting it outside of the garage. It had been two weeks since I had last been here; I was back by the orders given from Professor Charles Xavier. Believe it or not, the old geyser had a special place in my heart, he was one of the only two people to know who and what I am, and not judge me by it. The other person being Marie of course, when I first met her she was just an awkward little duckling, stowing away on the back of a stranger's caravan. Even from the first time I saw her, sitting in that bar in Laughin City, I knew that she was something special. Then when she first talked to me I knew for certain that there was nobody else in the world that was like her. She didn't angrily retaliate to my rude ways, she just answered as if I had said it like a gentleman, whom I assure you, I am not. And even amongst having a skin disorder and having me as her closest friend, she had grown up to be a gorgeous and tolerant young woman.

I rounded the corner to see a yard full of playing kids, a lot more than there had been a few weeks ago; all the teenagers were sitting around picnic benches, happily chatting away. I spotted Jubilee hanging off St. John. "Jubilee" I shouted "Get your yellow ass over here". Storm sniffled, unappreciative of my language. She can go whine about me to Beast later, it's not like he's gonna grow some balls and do anything about it anyways. Some of the new kids that were playing in the playground were staring at me, wide-eyed and their small jaws hanging on their hinges, if they catch some flies then it's not my problem. Jubilee glared at me but still sauntered over to me, wiggling her but while she walked, trying to get the boys attention, it worked.

"Jubilee, you wiggle your ass anymore and you're gonna dislocate something" Her 'scary' glare transformed into a smile that could blind a person. "We've missed you Wolfie"

"Yeah, whatever, ya know where Rogue is?"

"That ain't no way to talk to a lady now is it Wolverine?" a voice said from behind me. That ringing southern tone in her voice made my metal knees shake. She smelled of cigars and Canadian beer. An air of confidence radiated off her as she moved to face me. Elegant lacy black gloves covered her from fingertip to elbow, the rest of her covered otherwise by vibrantly colored clothing. Her dark hair held two white streaks that framed her face perfectly, while serving as a reminder that recklessness would never work in her favor. Her face graced the presence of a dazzling smile, which made me feel elated and as if I had been under laughing gas.

"Come on kid, let's go get some beer" her smile froze for a second as I called her by her old nickname, but she quickly bounced back and towed me through the backdoor, coming into a room full of muddy shoes and coats. She gave my filthy shoes a pointed look and continued to bend down and untie each lace. I kicked them off while grunting my thanks; she smiled weakly and tugged me further through the bright mansion. Something was off about Marie, I took one long breath and the poignant smell of nervousness wafted off her, surprising me in my entirety. Marie had always reacted differently to me than anyone else I've ever known, she never feared me or pitied me, and she knew that I hated those emotions with a passion. Instead she always tried to understand me, unlike Jean or Cyclops, of whom automatically assumed I was a lost cause, which I am, but Marie always refused the very nature of such thoughts. Even with he crazy death wish, nervousness was not one of Marie's natural emotions. Why on earth was she nervous of me? Was it because I hadn't seen her in weeks?

Marie's hands fiddled with my dog tags that lay in the swell of her breasts. She had claimed the flimsy piece of metal last time he had gone on one of his searches to find his past. His trips had grown shorter and shorter, suddenly his past didn't matter so much, his thoughts had slowly been clouded with thoughts of her, and only her. He had returned again and again, to find her waiting for him with that same smile, that same weariness. He had only returned to see if she was okay, happy even.

We stopped outside my room. The same room that she always ensured to remain unoccupied and stocked with a mini fridge that was always filled to the brim with Molson's, Dead Frog Pale Ale and Crazy Canuck Pale Ale. How she got them into the country was a mystery, but as long as I'm still getting the essentials then I'm not about to place my inquiries. The wolverine half of my mind was leaping back and forth, howling in happiness. The entire time that we had been traveling the Canadian terrain, he had constantly badgered me about when we were going to see Marie again, he had immediately taken a liking to her when we uncovered her in the back of my caravan, his liking for her grew even more so when she not only asked me my name, then defended her own, and then had the audacity to ask if I had anything to eat. Even after all that she, rightfully, asked if I should be wearing my seat belt.

The dark-haired beauty twirled and jumped onto my bed, putting her hands beneath her head and crossing her leg over the other. I sat on the edge of the bed and flopped down, resting my head on her toned torso. She ran her now gloveless fingers through my hair and softly rubbed patterns across my scalp. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes, letting all of my senses be overwhelmed by her. The sweet scent of coca oil, the soft feeling of her unblemished hands, even through the lids covering my eyes I could differentiate her shadow against the light backdrop of the room. The hums that she breathed out drifted into my ears, a sweet melody that she had unconsciously conjured.

"Can I show ya something Logan?" she asked cautiously, and from her smell I could tell that this is what she had been so nervous about a few minutes ago. I sat up and faced her on the bed, she shuffled forward and slowly crept one hand up my leather jacket, coming closer and closer to my bare skin, eventually she placed her hand on my cheek and she lifted up her head to meet my gaze.

I was speechless, she could finally touch. Everything that she had worked for in the past three years had paid off. I reached my hand up to cover hers, our eyes never losing contact as I leaned forwards and slowly met my lips with hers. My gruff beard scratched against her porcelain skin and her hands melded into my hair, creating the perfect picture of love and lust. I didn't have to ask her how she managed to flip the switch on her power, I didn't want to ask her something she might now be able to answer, for now I am happy as I am. She swiped her tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and out tongues fought one another for dominance. Eventually the need for oxygen got the better of us and we drew back from our rather comfortable position.

"Is it bad that I don't want to stop kissing you?" she asked, abashed

"Naw Darlin', just means your part of the female population" I replied, smirking.

She slapped my arm and an even bigger smirk took over my face, my eyes crinkled with laugh lines that were so rare to see. "So what is this?" she rubbed her hands together, nervously awaiting an answer. I hadn't really thought of that yet, and a little voice inside my head seemed to suggest that the mansions occupants wouldn't be entirely accepting of a relationship between an eighteen year old and a guy who is so ancient that he doesn't know his own age. "How about, you are my girl. And I am your guy?" she nodded her head eagerly and tacked me into a fierce embrace. I hesitated before I continued, "But maybe we should keep this between the two of us" she inched away from me. I could sense the hurt she was feeling so I rushed to say how the students and teachers might not be so open-minded about our relationship, which seemed to dull the sting of my mistaken rejection.

The hard knocking at the door brought us out of our serene reverie. As Marie rolled of the bed I purchased myself in the pillows at the top of the neatly made bed, Marie stalked towards the door and swung it open. A frown fell over both of our faces as the door revealed Jean Grey, I hadn't expected for news of my arrival to get around so fast. I was suddenly grateful for mine and Marie's shared ability to protect most of our minds from telepaths like the fiery redhead. Xavier didn't abuse his gifts; he seemed tiresome of his ability to know everyone's business. If you ask me the old guy is quite the gossip, in his own right.

"Logan!" Jean exclaimed "we didn't expect you back for a few more weeks!"

"Yeah well, I had to check up on Rogue here. Makin' sure that she didn't get in to any trouble" Marie sent me a glare at my remark but when Jean turned to follow my gaze, her face remained impassive. "I'd better get back to Jubes, she's probably going off her rocker by now. Nice seein' ya Jean." Marie leaped out the door with a "See ya Wolverine!" and then she disappeared around the corner.

I frowned upon her abrupt exit and - as per usual- only partially paying attention to Jean's attempt to give me the welcome back speech. The once alluring woman who had been a considerable beauty had long since lost the charm that made me set my sights on her. I had never put any real interest in her, but even so, I used her as a pawn in my aim to distract myself from Marie. Quite truthfully I can say that the lady, while a natural beauty, couldn't hold a candle to the bold angles and youthful grace of Marie.

Marie. My mate. The only reason for my monthly return to this over crowded high school. Everything about this place screamed for a decent pool table. Or maybe even some properly cushioned seats.

Although most of my mind had been drifting off as Jean spoke, I heard something about a job in the mansion.

"What?" I asked "Say that again?"

Jean sighed, exasperated, " the professor would like to offer you a position on the teaching staff, as a Danger Room coach and mechanic.

"Jesus Jean, you must be pretty desperate to ask me to help"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" she retaliated before stalking out the door.

Was she calling me a last resort? The nerve of that woman.

I decided that I should probably go look for Marie, so I stalked down to the kitchen and followed the scent that she had left trailing behind her. The feminine musk was interwoven with scents of vanilla, vinegar and – to my distaste – the putrid stench of teenage hormones. The path weaved throughout the house, into the surrounding grounds, and finished outside an abandoned lake house.

The lake itself was off access without authorization from Charles. I heard a splash from off in the distance; I followed the sound to find Marie, her clothes ley in a heap at the base of a tree, her swimming in the middle of the majestic blue body of water. The afternoon sunlight turned the rivulets of water that ran across her body into polished diamonds. Her body was distorted under the water; her hair pooled around her, as dark and seductively dangerous as her skin. I suckled in a breath as she swam up to the shore and climbed onto the rocky shore.

Inch by inch of the exotic southern beauty was revealed to me. My mouth went dry and my breathing hitched completely as she arched her back, skin stretching across her ribcage; exposing a shadow of bones. A soul so free and beautiful, the world around her barricaded with greed and hate. Forced to hide herself under layer upon layer of clothing, but at last, she has some compensation for her losses. My reasons for her redemption may be selfish, but it was a selfishness that balanced her selflessness. What man wouldn't give up his life to protect her, care for her, love her? She had no qualms of evil and hatred, she thought herself to be people's lesser, or equal. Not a goddess among mortals, as she truly was. She was a piece of paradise that people were too afraid to touch, never getting close enough to realize that, in this case, watching and dreaming of paradise, is better than no paradise at all.

For what seemed like a lifetime, I stood there. Wolverine, stood behind a tree, peering at a girl through a veil of bushes. If I remembered my youth at all, I hoped it was something like this. Sluggishly, she escaped the water and trampled over sticks and stones in an attempt to reach the pile of clothes that lay on the ground. I backtracked a bit and waited until I heard the final rustle of her clothes being put on before making my way back through the trees and bushes.

"There you are Marie, I've been lookin' for ya" I said, feeling triumphant that my previous activities had gone by, unbeknownst to her.

"Well here I am! Watcha need sugah?" her voice dripped over me like honey, my mind was made up. I couldn't spend another day pretending that I wasn't madly in love with this girl, her smile, her laugh, her refusal to believe that I am less of a person because I have claws that rip out of my skin.

This girl was it for me, my wolf knew that, I knew that, and hell, I was tired of denying it. Before I had the chance to breathe my epiphany struck me. We needed to get away from all of this; we needed peace and freedom to be who we were, together.

"how do you feel about takin' a trip back to Canada Darlin'?

She squealed in delight, happiness shining in her eyes, "Oh ma god! Are we really Logan?"

"Course kid, we leave tonight, get yer stuff together, we're taking the truck"

She ran ahead of me in the direction of the mansion, there was a hop in her step that I hadn't seen in a long time. I called out for Chuck in my mind and he answered before I had time to prepare myself. _"Uh… Hi chuck Marie and I are goin' on a trip for a while, I'm goin' to need the truck"_

"_Of course Wolverine, may I ask where you are going?"_

I snorted to myself then shut the link, but not before saying _"No, no you may not."_

By the time that night rolled around, Marie and I buckled up, and due to previous havoc regarding seatbelts, very tightly so. I shifted into gear and we started rolling down the driveway. I have to admit, this must be some sort of record for me, leaving the same day I came? Doesn't happen often, usually I stay until the thought of leaving Marie becomes unbearable, then I run away as fast as I can in the opposite direction.

"Logan?" Marie asked, grasping for my attention "why are we going on this trip?"

I sat in silence for a few seconds, pondering my response. "Darlin' we need to get away for a while. We both need to find a place where we can be together, without judgement"

She frowned at my answer, "do you really care what they think?"

"No Darlin' but you will, the kids at the mansion don't know any better; they would have a field day with this. You just got you touch back, I just don't want to scar it away!"

My answer seemed to satisfy her for the time being, we rolled of the rocky Canadian terrain by nightfall and we drove until we reached Langley, B.C. I drove around the town and found a motel by a private airport that had a restaurant attached to it _Adrian's at the Airport_. It read 'Good work Logan' I thought to myself, then looked at the ever peaceful, sleeping Marie. 'Now how to get her out of this car?'

**Thank you to those who actually read to the end and didn't give up halfway through! (I know it happens because I've done it myself)I hope you enjoyed Chapter One of what is probably my best piece of work yet, if you ask me anyways! Feel free to comment and follow at your will!**


	2. Work and Uniforms

**Hello my devoted readers! It is I! The girl who leaves people on the line before posting a chapter nearly two weeks later! I was wondering if anyone wanted a beta reader. I'm up for grabs and I need something to keep me busy when I'm dirt dry on inspiration, I will beta for **_**anyone**_**! In other news, I am making a public request to get some critical and harsh comments. I realise it contradicts some of the things I've posted previously but I would really appreciate it if someone, anyone, would give me some things that I could improve on. I am pretty strict with myself and I absolutely love it when I have the opportunity to fix something that is terribly wrong! So go ahead! Shout it from the rooftops! Scream it from the skylights! The comments box is your slave labourer! Exploit it before Adidas steals it!**

I scooped Marie up from her seat, after unbuckling of course, during the ride she had reminded me of our previous contingencies on the road trip where we first met. She lay in the cradle my arms provided her with, her mouth uttered short and pant-like breaths, she looked like an angel from here, with her lashed fluttering over her high cheekbones and the occasional mumble that sounded a lot like my name. With each step I took her head jostled in my arms, sweeping her hair back and forth. I crossed the road as the light went green, signaling my right to walk. I washed up outside a rugged looking Holiday Inn, complete with bums and potheads lingering outside the front doors. "Oh Canada" I murmured to myself, accidentally waking up Marie in the process. "Logan?" she croaked, her eyelids removing themselves from their station.

"Hold on Darlin', I'm just getting us a room" she nestled further into my arms as I swung open the door to the motel. The man at the front desk continued scribbling in his record book as I stood in front of him. I grunted in an attempt to grab his attention. He looked up at me and hissed in distaste. "We only serve paying customers" he said, as if the words were poison on his tongue. I fished a wad of hundred dollar bills from my pocket and slammed them on the desk. "One room with a double bed please, and were gonna be stayin' for a while" I glowered at him as he gulped and turned around to snatch a rusty key from a little cubbyhole. "Enjoy your stay!" he sneered after us as I climbed the lichen covered stairs. I ended up on the third floor and quickly read the number etched onto the key. '3B' it read. I walked down to the middle of the carpeted hallway and wriggled the key into the slot, the door groaned wearily as I pushed it open with my knee. I tossed our duffle bags onto the creaky bed and pressed a light kiss to Marie's temple before shaking her awake. She made and incoherent sound as she slipped into consciousness, she quickly overcame her moment of sleep induced incompetence. "Let me go Logan" she mumbled into my shirt, so I threw her on the bed.

She landed with a grunt but quickly sat upright in the bed, "where are we Logan?" she have been asleep when we passed the massive sign signaling our entry to the town. "Langley, B.C. Marie, stayin' here for a while, got some good cage fighting stakes" she nodded in understanding; her eyes flickered between browsing the room and looking out the window. She stared longingly at the diner across the street. 'Adrian's at the Airport' was the name, if I remembered correctly. "Logan I'm hungry, want to go grab somethin' at that diner?" I tossed a clean pair of clothes at her and she shuffled into the bathroom to change. She was done in a matter of minutes at we carried on sown the lichen covered stairs. The manager of the hotel jerked his head in a motion that I believe was supposed to be a greeting, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he might be having an epileptic attack.

The sun was now high in the sky, a contrast from the saturated sunrise that I had seen just a half hour ago. The street was now occupied by the occasional SUV or BMW driving past. Marie and I crossed the rickety road, weaving ourselves around the potholed tarmac. Marie's hand held my own as we walked into the diner. There were no flashing lights or waitresses on roller skates; it was classy, like a family run business. The booths were a pale blue and the menu was written on a black board that stood propped up against the wooden easel. A brunette girl walked up to us, who looked to be about Marie's age. As she led us to an empty booth I thought about how I should try and get a job at the local mechanics, I was good for some heavy lifting if not anything else. I wouldn't be able to survive on cage fighting alone, and I don't want to make a name for myself in this town, being here was about Marie getting to be normal for once. The people in Canada really were as nice as the TV shows say, they minded their own business and didn't mind if you were a mutant. People were much further concerned about working, school and salmon. Yep, salmon, Canadians have always had an unhealthy obsession with salmon, I think it tasted like hay dipped in lemon, but that might be the feral in me that prefers a juicy stake.

The brunette came closer to us as we munches on the massive stack of pancakes that was split 1 to 5, mine being the one and Marie being the five. "Are you enjoying your meal?" the girl looked intimidated by my presence as she questioned us politely. It probably wasn't her fault that she was so nervous. I had a scowl plastered on because of my small serving of food, if that wasn't the cause of my expression it might be that it was because Marie ate all of the bacon while I was busy thinking of ways to fund the cause that was her stomach and its unending hunger. Marie frowned at my expression and turned to the girl "don't mind him, he's just mad that I ate the bacon". They both cracked a smile at my bewildered expression, "damn right you ate all the bacon! You even slapped me when I tried to take a piece!" The two girls giggled at my dramatics and they started talking to one another, I thought it was time to make myself disappear for a while.

I stood up from the cramped booth and pulled the lose bills from my pocket then shoving them into Marie's hand. "Where are ya goin' Logan?" she stood up in panic. I chuckled at her alarmed facial expression. Her eyebrows were closer to her hair line than I had ever seen them before, and her mouth was slightly agape. "I'm just going to do a few errands around the parts of town that I saw when we were drivin' in, I'll meet you back at the motel in a few hours." She frowned in dissatisfaction, "You hang out with Marlinda" I said as I peered inquisitively at the girls nametag. I pulled Marie in for a quick kiss before disappearing out the front door, leaving a strand of clanking bells and rattled shutters in their midst.

The strong feeling of déjà vu came over me as I walked into the mechanics shop, spare tires and gears were strewn across work tables that were constructed half-heartedly. The odor of sweat and oil lingered around the open garage. "Anyone in?" I shouted. A muffled noise echoed through the back. I took a few cautious steps forwards before a clearer voice could be heard "Come on through" the voice was gruff, and eerily familiar. I followed the voice to a room that had a group of men sitting on tables and stools, all eating sandwiches that were probably made by their wives or girlfriends. "Logan you bastard!" a voice cried out, "what the hell are you doing here?" I wheeled around to see Hardy, a guy I met in a bar while fighting my way through Saskatchewan. "Hey Hardy" so that's why this place is so familiar, it was covered in his scent. I smiled in spite of myself, also in a triumphant reward for my excellent memory and sense of smell. "Any chance that you got a spot on the team for an old friend?" I asked using what little manners Marie had taught me. Hardy came over and gave my hand a firm shake "welcome to the team mate." He threw a rubber glove at me and gestured for me to take my shirt off, "come on boys" he shouted "were starting with clean-up" a collective groan swept across the room and the men slowly stripped out of their shirts and threw them onto the hangers. An hour later and were all cleaning the garage floor, a few of us were sweeping while others were assigned soap and a sponge to try and reduce the ugly appearance of oil stains.

The clanking of the metal door opening interrupted our session of hard core pool. The loud noise shocked Hardy and sent his stick right into the number 8 ball. The boys on my team howled in victory and patted me on the back, congratulating me on winning them money. Marie and Marlinda walked around the corner as we all grabbed some beer from the fridge. The guys watched out of the corners of their eyes as Marie came towards me and wrapped her arms around my bare waist. "Hey sugah, thought you were doing some errands?" I lowered my head sheepishly, "I got kinda distracted darlin', but I got a job" I added the last part on in hope that she would let me off the hook.

It worked apparently, because she smiled and kissed me. I lead Marie to the fridge to grab her one of the many cool beers that stood in a little frozen paradise, ignoring the baffled faces I was getting from the other workers. I didn't like people staring at us, at her. She was mine and only mine. I shook my head, chiding myself; Marie was damn well old enough to take care of herself. She downed the beer in a few quick gulps, leaving the men to stare on at her, admiringly.

After the girls left we got to work on two vintage Camaro's, I smothered the wax seal on the roof of the car, and as women and teenage girls walked past they all giggled and stuck their boobs out, each competing against another to get my attention. All these immature brats and the only person in the world I could think about was Marie. I stared at the clock for hour after agonising hour until it struck six. I leaped out from under the car and raced back down to the lunchroom. I threw on my shirt and ran back to the hotel as fast as I could. In a failed attempt to regain some of my masculinity that was lost by running home to a girl, I grunted at the manager and slouched over to the staircase. I exceeded a fast paced walk as I went down the hallway, slotted the key into the hole and flung the door open in a record amount of time. I looked around the room, expecting to see Marie lounging on the sofa, drinking some overpriced out of date coca cola that she took out of the minibar. I sniffed the air and sat down on the bed. Where could she have gone to? The diner!

The manager gave me a funny look this time as I walked out the motel, my reoccurrences were probably the highlight of the day though, so it wasn't his business to complain. I crossed the street as I had this morning with Marie, but this time the bustling traffic of the rush hour escorted me across with an impressive amount of honking and flipping me off. For such nice people, us Canadians have such road rage, for a second even I was offended by the impatience that newcomers must be shocked by.

The diner's door was held open by a piece of wood slotted underneath it. The bells jingled as I walked in and a voice chirped out in the silence that, before I walked in, was the clanking of metal and the jibber jabber of talking people, "Logan! Get over here" the wolverine howled and made his attempt at a whistle as he saw Marie walking out from behind the bar, wearing a blue and red short pinstripe dress.

"wow darlin' got to say I'm lovin' the new look"

**I'm so sorry on the delay of this chapter and I was supposed to have this up yesterday but our internet connection is spasmodic at best, so sky has to send us a bunch of stuff and we will get fixed up in no time at all! Also, I just wanted to ask if anyone knows a good remedy for sore muscles and clumsiness. If you do and it works, I will post my next few chapters each 5 days apart, which are pretty tall orders for me. I would also like to know how you would feel if in the next chapter I went into Marie's Point of View. **

**Please show me some love by pressing the review button that is placed in a very convenient spot. All you need to do is hover your mouse over there and click on it, start typing, click again and BOOM… review posted and the author thanks you for your support!**


	3. Ursula, Antics and Romantic's

**PREVIOUS REVIEWERSREAD AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Wassup peeps? This author's note is dedicated to all the reviewers from my last chapter and a notice that I have started a new community that is an archive of all the Rogan fictions that I thought were amazing. So those of you that think you might be interested check out my profile and I'm sure that you'll be mighty pleased with me!**

**And now for the amazing reviewers/editors out there:**

**Guest- Thank you so much! I didn't realise what a stupid mistake that was and I guess I should have probably spotted that when I proof read it, but I didn't so I am forever in your debt!**

**Whylime- I took a look at my story on the website and saw that you were totally right, I need to give shorter paragraphs and more line breaks! I gave myself a headache trying to read my own fiction (which is not a good thing, and I think I did a better job on it this time round!).**

**RKF22- Thanks for the tip on the back rub, but unfortunately for me I'm pretty touchy about the whole 'skin to skin contact' thing. But I really appreciated that you were the **_**only one**_** to even **_**try**_** to help me.**

**Elle- Hi, you commented on how your knowledge of Canada (derived from being Canadian) made you see some holes in my plot line. First I would like to remind you that Canada is a very large piece of land, so I don't expect you to know everything about it. I lived in Langley, it's a real place, and there actually is a restaurant called Adrian's at the Airport, so for your comment on the 'salmon thing' I can tell you, confidently, that you are incorrect. I lived next to a salmon farm, in fact. Though I can understand how you may not have heard of it (my mom always got lots of salmon for really cheap so every time I smell it I feel like running to Victoria's Island). I respect that you can make an observation like 'most authors base their knowledge of Canada of what they have seen in the movies' but I will do no such thing. As for your comment on traveling across Canada, I realize that it is impossible, but I don't think that you have taken into account that I never said that they drove across Canada in one day. (If I did say otherwise I encourage you to quote it in a comment as proof, and I apologise). I am Canadian; I used my knowledge of Canada.**

**So for now, I'm going to take the fact that there were not many critique reviews as a good thing, but I urge you to continue because it gives me something that I can improve on and improvement is something that I desperately need.**

**Now on with the story!**

Logan's exit from the diner was hasty, and left me slightly disgruntled. Marlinda slid into the booth and put her chin into the palms of her hands, she gave me a pointed stare.

"What?" I asked defensively

"That is your boyfriend?"

The short brunette who I had met only a half hour ago was the closest friend I'd had in a very long time, she immediately put all her trust in me and wasn't afraid to ask questions. I found that extremely odd, probably because back in New York with their mentality, people were afraid that if they asked question then I would kill them.

"He is not my boyfriend"

"Then what was that?" she slid closer the table, fiddling with some salt and pepper shakers.

What _was_ that? I loved Logan, and I knew he loved me. I know that he isn't very good with words, so his actions speak louder. Bringing a girl back to your past speaks pretty loud.

"I don't know" I answered, deciding that Logan and I were going to have a good, long chat about this later.

Marlinda preoccupied herself with busting the tables while I sipped on my lemonade, thoughts of Logan and my relationship were buzzing around my head. We had jumped into everything so fast, or so slow, our relationship had been building up since the first time we met. The line from when we crossed from friends to more was blurred and hazy. With Logan's healing ability, I had made more contact with him that anyone else. There was no burst of fireworks when we first touched, just a buzz of electricity that grew and grew.

I never knew where I stood with Logan, but I always had solid footing. We never felt the need to fill the time spent together with idle chit chat, or the need to discover something new, dig up old dirt.

He was irrational, over protective and untrusting. He was completely perfect and with that thought planted firmly in my head, I realised that I needed to see him. Now.

"Marlinda" I pinched my coat from the hook, "do you guys have any Mechanics around here?"

I can't say exactly why I thought he would be there, it just seemed like my instincts were pulling him towards me, the little wolverine that I had absorbed from him pushing me in the right direction.

Marlinda was quick to gather up her stuff and close up shop for the night. With a shove and a clank the door shut, and Marlinda hurried me into her Chevy truck.

Conversation struck quickly on the short drive to the shop, her interest in Logan and my relationship was endearing, as she had admitted to me that she has never had a serious guy in her life at all.

"How did you guys meet?" she asked over the homey familiarity of the humming engine.

Canadians sure were nice and all, but nosey as hell. "I hid in a trailer with his bike after I saw him leavin' the bar."

"Bar?"

"Yep" I smiled to myself, "He was fightin' that night and I needed a ride to the next city, but then he found me hidin' in the back"

She took a shark intake of breath, quite the animated listener I observed.

"He chucked me out and drove off." I took a breath, about to continue, but noticed her shoulders visible falling as the bubble of anticipation popped with the bluntness of my story telling.

"but then he came back and we've stuck together like glue ever since."

She eyeballed me sneakily "And just how much glue was between you?" I tilted my head in confusion, "or rather" she continued "What wasn't between you… clothes?"

The chocolate milkshake that I grabbed before leaving spewed out of my mouth faster than when I found out that Ikeas Swedish meatballs were laced with horse meat, the window now covered with sheen of the dark brown substance.

"N-No!" I choked out, "We aren't…" I trailed off; making gesture's that even a translator couldn't understand.

"Oh"

"We've only been together for a few days; I don't think that we're ready for that yet"

She nodded her head in understanding, but the rest of the drive was spent in silence. When we arrived at the garage the main door was closed and she guided me around to the back entrance.

She huffed, annoyed at the bulky metal door that wouldn't open for her, with a stature like a pixie, I wasn't surprised at the strenuous amount of energy she had spent.

I stepped in front of her, raising my hands up to make her back away a bit, I inspected the door carefully, taking what few tips my bastard of a father had given me and leaning down to inspect the lock. I took three steps back and ran at the door full force.

The door buckled beneath my weight and clicked open, Marlinda gave me an appreciative look before strolling down the hallway and into the big cement room, with me a few steps behind.

I could see Logan cradling a beer in his hand with the other latched firmly around a pool stick. A large, burley man was cussing in the corner with a few rather dismal looking fellows.

I walked over to my man and wrapped my arm around his waist, "Hey sugah, thought you were doing some errands?" he lowered his head, looking slightly ashamed that I had found him while he was supposed to be running errands. I didn't care. I wasn't really paying much attention to his words but his envious body that was so clearly on display.

"I got kinda distracted darlin', but I got a job" he sounded happy but I could tell that he had added the last part on in an attempt to get me to let him off the hook.

I smiled at his odd ways, vying for my approval. I smiled and pecked him on the lips, cigars and beer was all that I could taste, it was euphoric in the most delicious way. He led me over to the fridge where he got me some Dead Frog Pale Ale, my favorite kind. I chugged it down quickly, eager to get the 'Best Damn Town Tour That You'll Ever Get In Your Whole Damn Life' that Marlinda had promised me.

With a kiss for the road I set off down the hallway and back to the car, making my way through the crippled door frame.

* * *

"Marie!" Marlinda bashed her hand on the hood of the car, "We're here!"

I had drifted off quickly on the ride to Porter's Coffee Shop, but looking out the window I could see a quaint looking building with the front glass panels smashed in and covered my cardboard.

"What happened to the shop?" I asked, a passerby who must have over heard me answer my question efficiently, "Some crack head kid from Abbotsford didn't know how to use a damn round-about!" The old man barked, nothing I wasn't used to from Jean Gray, resident bitch. The lady besides him, who I assumed was his wife, patted the back of his hand.

"Don't mind him Darlin', he's just mad that his favorite cuckoo clock was destroyed in the process."

"Cuckoo clock?"

"Oh yes! Don't you know?" I shook my head, "Ms. Porter sponsors artists every month, unfortunately this month it was Cody, our godson. We were about to buy a piece that he made when the accident happened, it's all rather tragic" as the old lady rattled on I found myself agreeing to dinner, not without my request to bring a friend of course, Marlinda stood aside, visibly bemused by Ursula, the lady, and her antics.

Out of the corner of my ever I saw a flop of brown hair and a sparkle of green eyes that seemed to be heading towards us, he reminded me so much of Cody, but that might just have been because the name had been brought up.

As the boy drew closer I quickly realised that it was Cody, flesh and blood and not in a coma. He headed for Ursula, not realising that I was there. He pecked her on the cheek and my new friend wheeled him around to face me.

"Cody, this is Marie, she's new in town. Marie, this is my Cody"

His eyes flashed with recognition and something else that I couldn't quite name. It might have been guilt but it could have been blame.

"Marie?" he whispered, knowing full well who I was, even though I had hoped that maybe time would have worked more magic on his memory than it did on my appearance.

So there was only very select words that could be appropriate at times like this,

"Oh crap".

**For those of you who have asked about my updating, I usually try to update within three weeks but since I have a lot of work because of my GCSE's I'm spending all my time studying and praying that I'm going to get into the courses I signed up for! Also, I am never, I repeat, never, doing mixed POV's ever again! I always enjoy a challenge but I nearly ripped my brains out with this one! Just from all the times I've had to consult my other chapters I must have developed Photo Sensitive Epilepsy!**


End file.
